


Out of Context

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Conjugal Conjugations [2]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu has difficulty with pragmatics by proxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Context

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed once more by Eliza, both titles nabbed from too much up close and personal acquaintance with linguistics and semiotics.

This is as close as Junsu can get. He's never asked, but he knows each time is a re-enactment, Jaejoong and Yunho trading off the part of Yoochun and giving him, as much as they can, what he's missing. Short of sneaking into Yoochun's bed, it's as close as he can get.

Not that he hasn't thought about sneaking into Yoochun's bed. Not that he hasn't given Yoochun every opportunity, every opening; but Yoochun has never taken them, so Junsu takes this instead. As long as Jaejoong and Yunho are willing to give it to him, he will take this.

Jaejoong's fingers are light and careful on his skin, and Yunho's mouth is incendiary, moving from his lips and down his body. Jaejoong breathes warm against his ear, noses at the hair by his temple, and it's a gesture so tender he almost can't bear it. But he does, because it's this or nothing, and he's tried nothing.

Once upon a time he'd watched the way Yunho and Jaejoong moved together, seamlessly sliding into place in each other's lives, so he knew what to look for when he met Yoochun. Now he wonders if he'd been looking for the wrong thing entirely, and his waiting has less to do with Yoochun's uncertainty than certainty of a sort that will always leave him here, being given scraps of intimacy perhaps not even meant for him.

He should stop them and ask; they would never lie to him about this. They may even be waiting for him to ask, too kind to speak until they're certain he wants to know. He should ask, and take the truth they give him the way he takes everything else here.

When he opens his mouth, though, all that comes out is a moan, and when Jaejoong takes that as a signal to kiss him, he does not turn away. The most he can do is tangle a hand in Yunho's hair, raise the other to trace Jaejoong's face; not Yoochun, never Yoochun, for all their care and friendship, for all their passion. He reminds himself of this, holding onto both of them. They are not Yoochun.

Still, they are as close as he can get, and he can't make himself let go.


End file.
